


oak hands

by lechatnoir



Series: one line (to your heart from mine ) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ask prompt : "things you said too quietly "</p>
            </blockquote>





	oak hands

At first there’s pattern to his method, not really . Just a linear thought of survivesurvivesurvive crawling through his head like a hymn he can’t shut off . At some point he thinks he’s just functioning on some haphazard autopilot that works more on muscle memory and honing in on the familiar sights and smells that he recognizes as the general direction of _home._

(He crash lands onto his floor with a groan and no energy left in him , feels his lungs clawing for air and it hurts to move , or think, or do anything really. He thinks he’s going to die there on the floor either from his lungs giving out or from the wounds that are currently bleeding out or a poorly timed heart attack of all things.)

 

Faintly he’ll hear a saving grace in the form of keys scraping against the door and it being very obedient and unlocking for said saving grace. He should probably move or roll over or something to make this a little easier for Claire but she just sucks in a breath and mutters to herself , the snap of her gloves and the ‘click’ of her kit being opened felt like one of the best sounds that Matt’s heard all day.

 

(That’s of course, a lie. The best sound was waking up to the sound of the steady, calm heartbeats of three people closest to him, wrapping him up with a warmth that made the world burn a little less, if for a moment.)

 

Claire moves him gently, hands firm and steady and he thinks of old oak trees, holding him close and away from the world , and he lets out a breath - ragged and it burns but he does it anyway – he doesn’t clearly hear what Claire says in that moment, head buzzing and ears ringing from the pain –

 

“Really now Murdock , you have to get this screwed up on the day that there’s a fucking Blizzard – do you know what a mess the streets are ? Don’t answer that , rhetorical question here. You know I don’t know why I keep on patching you up – Don’t answer that question either. You’re lucky I love you.” –

 

and he can’t exactly hear what she says but he gets the general gist of things and he can’t help but stop the smile that bursts onto his face –

 

before Claire presses down a little too hard on one of the wounds to get the blood to stop flowing and he winces, flailing a little as a knee jerk reaction , with Claire shushing him quietly and muttering reassurances at him -

 

“Almost done, promise. Didn’t I tell you to get more protective padding , Matt? Honestly.”

 

At exactly 3:24AM, Claire takes off her gloves and maneuvers Matt to the couch , gently stroking his hair and leaving ghost touches along his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead . Matt curls up next to her , leaning into her touch because (he doesn’t know why ) it makes everything burn less , makes his skin shiver and he can’t seem to get away from it . But he tells himself to keep a boundary – because that’s what they have between them – boundaries and bloody bandages and old oak trees.

 

At exactly 3:45AM, Claire lets out a quiet gasp and Matt shifts his head from where he was resting it on Claire’s shoulder and mumbles a disoriented “wha –?”

 

Claire just shakes her head and mutters quietly “It started to snow , the sky is a dark almost inky blue color - the kind of color that’s like an almost metallic blue but not really and the snow’s quiet . It’s nice.”

 

Matt can feel her shift and move , can feel her gently pulling him down with her and they lie on the couch together, Claire’s hands holding him close and he falls asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

 

(He doesn’t hear her say a prayer in Spanish , doesn’t hear her murmur a prayer to keep him safe, to keep Karen and Foggy safe. He doesn’t hear her say that she loves him and them , but he can feel it, in quiet moments like these when sleep wraps itself around him and keeps him safe .

 

He knows she won’t say it point blank , out loud to their faces , but he knows she loves them , and they love her and somehow she’s managed to hold them all close and safe, stitch them all back together with her steady hands, like old oak trees.)


End file.
